


Lost & Found

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Brooklyn 99 Soulmate Drabbles [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Compasses, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Jake discovers his Soulmate in a Department StoreFrom the Tumblr Prompt:The one where you have a compass on your body which leads you to your Soulmate





	

The compass was going haywire. His soulmate, the love of his life who’d complete the unsung duet within his heart; had to be close. Somewhere in this department store was his destiny. 

He wandered past the TVs, the washing machines, the salad spinners and looked about. Somewhere they had to be somewhere. He looked back down at his wrist and made a slight change in his route, clambering up the escalator two steps at a time. 

There, by the paper shredders. That had to be them! A swish of black hair, a glittering smile, kind brown eyes. He raced up to them, not feeling the need for words. He wrapped his arms around them tight and squeezed them close to him. Surely they had to feel the same way about him? 

“Oh hey Jake, I was wondering where you’d got to.” Murmured Amy, trailing her fingers along the top of a shredder, examining the various settings. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He mumbled into her hair “We’ve been apart for so long!” 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“I found you.” He grinned, kissing her cheek 

She rolled her eyes “I meant did you find a new toaster, God you’re such a useless romantic sometimes.” 

“Yes but I’m your useless romantic.” 

“True.” She smiled, twisting round to kiss him “Come on loser, let’s go buy a toaster. They have ones here that can fry eggs at the same time.” 

“I knew your were my soulmate for a reason.” he beamed, taking her by the hand and letting her lead him on. He didn't need the compass on his wrist anymore, not when he had her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Please let me know via Comments/Kudos or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
